


Banana Split

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Whipped Cream, samu is a small dumb but he's a hot dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: After having to stay behind for extra hours on your birthday, Osamu decided to step in with the sweetness in life to make your fay better.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I'm aware that food play with Osamu is ridiculously overdone, but can you blame me?;)

It all started when you stumbled across Not Another Teen movie on your Netflix recommendations while lounging around with your boyfriend one night.

You had heard vaguely about it and mostly seen screenshots of _that_ one scene with the whipped cream still floating around the internet even though it was almost two decades since the movie came out, but you had never thought of actually watching it until now. It was harmless fun, and you two were just trying to find something to serve as background noises while you cuddle anyways. You had your head on Osamu’s shoulder, fiddling with his fingers mindlessly as your mind shifted away from the movie.

Then one and only scene that you could quote from the movie came up, and you perked up temporarily from the comfortable position on Osamu’s chest to see what the hype was about. You snorted when you saw the actor walking out with whipped cream very hintingly located on the body, “God, that is stupid.”

You shifted around, leaning on his arms as you laid down, your attention on the screen weakening now that the one thing that piqued your interest was done and over with. What you didn’t saw was Osamu’s eyes lighting up at the scene, sitting just a little bit straighter as he started scheming in his mind.

His schemes were usually... questionable but for now, you were in blissful ignorance as to what was starting to brew up in his running head.

-

The movie itself was not life changing by any means and you quickly pushed it to the back of your head. You hadn’t thought of the whipped cream scene ever since you absentmindedly laughed about it that one night and it didn’t come up in any of your conversations either. 

Until the night of your birthday came around the corner.

You had tried so hard to arrange a day off but it seemed like the hr department was not in your favour. Not only did you not get a vacation, but you were also told that everyone in your department was to stay behind until all work was cleared. Needless to say, this had severely dampened your mood. 

You kept whining to Osamu throughout the day, lashing your exhaustion out into your texts. Being the one to stand right in front of all the customers, he could not check his phone often and the number of unread messages he saw when he finally got the time to take a breather had him shook. He stared at the walls of emojis and incomprehensible noises converted into words that were on his screen, his phone still buzzing from time to time as he was scrolling down nowhere near the bottom of the chain of texts.

He had had other plans on what to do that day until everything was blown off because you were stuck at the office, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do something to make it end on a bang. He thought long and hard, watching as new messages pop up in the chat every now and then, each one with your frustration dripping off of every word.

There was something he had been tempted to do and the idea slowly resurfaced in his head as he tried to think of something worth doing. He had put it off, thinking that it would probably be too strange to do out of the blue but wouldn’t that make today the perfect time to bring it out? 

He typed out a short message to break off the large block of texts from you, making sure to put a cheeky wink at the end for the sake of atmosphere, before opening his notes app to put canned whip cream into his shopping list for later.

-

> Hang in there bbg, I have a surprise for you when you come back;)

The ominous message he sent you before dropping offline completely was what got you through the rest of your day. You had your guesses on what it would be that he was acting all mysterious but nothing came up in your head.

Osamu was full of surprises, you realised that going along with it couldn’t be wrong a long time ago.

You twisted the doorknob to open a small crack at the door only to see that it was complete darkness inside. Anticipation rose in your chest as you pondered what he could possibly be doing inside. Carefully opening the door wider, you reached your hand inside, kicking your shoes off as you fumbled to find the switch at the side of the frame.

You had made many wild guesses but it turned out that none were as wild as what his “surprise” actually was.

You should have seen this coming. How did you not think of this? 

Standing in front of you was Osamu standing right at the hallway, his arms crossed under his chest as a teasing smirk danced on his features. His muscles flexed as he took a step closer to you, his smile widening at your dumbfounded expression. He was very much so naked except for the three pints of whipped cream that were skillfully covering his nipples and groins, the ambiguous shape of the slight tent just enough for you to know that he was definitely bare beneath the white clouds.

“Surprised?” he tilted his head, slowly unfolding his arms and letting them drop to his side. His stomach tightened as he spoke and it took all the self control in your to not stare at the peaks of cream right at the center of his chest.

You gulped, avoiding his eyes that were searching for your skittering gaze.

It took you all your strength to hold back the snort that was stuck at the back of your throat and threatening to let slip at any second.

It was... well, you couldn’t deny that he looked really good, and you would argue that seeing someone else did it on screen had an impact nowhere near the one it gave when you saw it right up close in person by your own man whose physiques were definitely on par to any actor. His hair was a bit messy, a few strands of his hair falling aimlessly on his face and behind were the strong arch of his eyebrows that were quirking up in amusement. The cream did little to cover him up, the swell of his strong chest and the defined dents that trailed along his stomach being out for your eyes to drink in. The sharp v at his hips pointed right down to the pile of cream between his thighs and you were sure that it only took a thin layer for it to look so packed.

You let out a shaky breath, the corner of your lips curling up uncontrollably at his antics.

He was a bit of a dummy whenever anything edible was involved, but you signed up for this, didn’t you? 

Dropping your bag on the floor, you carefully pulled him closer by the arm for a soft peck on his lips. He smiled into the kiss, careful to maintain some distance so the cream wouldn’t stain your clothes.

“Happy birthday,” he winked and you chuckled between kisses, “have fun with your surprise...”

“Oh, I will.”

Your grin spread wider on your face when you trailed your finger down his chest, pushing the bit of cream around and flicking his hardened nipple in the process before bringing it up to your lips. His breath hitched at the stimulation but more so at how you graphically swirled your tongue around your white-coated digit, your eyes now bearing into his as you tormented him.

You were going to have fun with him, alright?

It was rare for him to be the one that had to stand still while you did whatever you want on him and you intended to make the most out of it. Holding onto the side of his waist, you bent down until you were face to face with the stiffened peaks at his chest. You pressed your tongue flat at the center of his breast, licking a long strip up and watch as his chest rose while he tried to control his breaths. 

Sweetness expanded in your mouth when you swiped your tongue over the tip of the dollop of cream, going slow and light on him on purpose as you denied him the feeling of being touched. The slightest bit of saltiness lingered within the sugary taste from his skin. His throat bobbed up and down as you planted kitten licks all over his chest, not shying away from putting on a show to rail him up as you let the white cream melted on the tip of your tongue before slipping it back into your mouth. His skin was looking shiny from the grease, accentuating the twitching muscles underneath as the bits of half-warmed cream slid off his abdomen.

“Don’t move,” you said, your lips ghosting over the other side that was still covered in cream as the pad of your finger hovered over his nipple, rubbing against it softly as you looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

“I’m not moving...” his voice came out as a shaky whine, feeling chills running down his spine at the cold air fanning across his bare skin now that the cream was starting to be lapped up and your breath against his chest with each huff.

“Mhm," you hummed, your fingers tapping at the side of his forearm as you lowered your lips down. You dived in right away this time, your tongue swirling around it and licking up the sweet mixture with a loud slurp. Osamu bit his lips, finding it hard to keep it in when your finger traced the mounds of his abs.

“What an eye candy,” you mused, smacking your lips as you savoured the cream in your mouth. He was a complete mess, his eyes fluttering to shut tight as he looked like he was about to draw blood from his lips with how hard he was biting down. A lovely flush dusted across his cheeks and his stomach clenched with each brush of your digits on his now sensitive skin.

He shuddered at the butterfly kisses you planted along his stomach. “This body is wasted being behind the counter all the time,” you paid attention to each bump and swell of his body, your tongue darting out to swipe against each spot your lips just touched. The sequence of actions repeated until you reached to where his waist started narrowing down into a deliciously contoured v, mumbling praises against his warm skin along the way.

If he was going to be at your service for the day, the least you could do was to worship your present properly.

“Pretty boy...” you left trails of wetness on his skin, reflecting under the light and forming an erotic picture as his muscles flexed with each inhale from his trembling lips.

Having a hard-on while being covered in whipped cream was not a pleasant feeling at all, Osamu made a mental note of that at the back of his head. 

A whimper let slipped from his clenched jaw when you turned your attention to his crotch. His breath hitched at the light chuckle from you as you slowly but firmly started lapping up the cream right under his v line. You knew exactly what you were doing, your hands wandering from his waist to the small of his back before finding leverage on his ass. He let out a slight yelp when you palmed him from behind, feeling the curve under your hands as you gently kneaded his cheeks.

You were dangerously close to where he had been itching ever since your endeavors started but as if you were aware of how much he was struggling to hold himself back, you took an agonisingly slow pace while you cleaned up the area on his pelvis where the cream was blotched around.

The pile of cream did nothing to hide his shape, if anything it definitely made the print all the more obvious. His erection being covered in cream and poking up for attention should have been an amusing sight, but you were far too occupied by how much you wanted to get him in your mouth to even process how comedic this must appear to be. 

He finally snapped when you got on your knees completely and licked a long stripe up the very base of his cock, a loud groan slipping out of his lips as a vibration that hit you right in the core.

“Easy on the eyes and taste sweet too,” you teased, your tongue swiping from the corner of your lips to the other side as you stared at him through your eyelashes, “what a steal...”

You tilted your head, contemplating how you were supposed to take him in without making an utter mess. He looked down at you with a look of pleading, his jaw clenched tightly as his hands curled into fists by his side. You could see the muscles of his thighs flexing, his feet that were planted on the ground looking like he was trying very hard to not shift from side to side as he got antsier and antsier by the second.

Ah, fuck it.

You gripped onto his sides to balance yourself still as you took him in your mouth bit by bit, the cream getting onto your cheeks and leaving a greasy feeling on your skin as your lips couldn’t quite accommodate all of it. Pulling back, you couldn’t care less about the mess it would leave behind as you whipped off the cream around your mouth with the back of your hand before diving back in. Osamu’s head fell back at the feeling of your warm mouth around his cock, your tongue pressed flat on the underside of his shaft and cleaning him up from the stickiness that lingered on his skin. 

His palms hurt from how his nails were digging into the center, the pleasures brought by your touch numbing the back of his neck like jolts of electricity. He wanted to grip your hair and make you go faster badly but this was about you, and he did say that you could have as much fun as you pleased.

You felt your jaw going slack as you bobbed your head, following his cheeks at the feeling of him filling and warming up in your mouth. You held onto the base of his cock, fisting where your lips could not reach as the other went to fondle his balls. The moan he let out when you cupped him was pornographic and heat rushed to your core at the lewd noise, making you pressed your thighs together and egging you to pick up your pace just to see him fall apart. 

His skin felt slippery with the cream that was left and the stickiness transferred to your fingers when you held onto his hips before sinking down all the way, leaving prints of white on his skin with the cream that was on your hands. The soreness in your throat when you gagged around him gave you a high that was unmatched by any sugar rush, the saltiness of the pre leaking from his cock mixing now apparent on your tongue as the sweetness slowly faded away, creating a whole new flavour in your mouth.

“You taste so good, Samu,” your lips ghosted over his tip as you spoke, drool that was pooling up in your mouth from the gag reflex threatening to leak down your chin when you licked his tip much like the way you lapped up the cream on his body earlier. “better than any dessert I can get.”

He did not dare to look down at you, knowing that he would not be able to hold himself back if he saw the look in your eyes when you said that to him with a tone as sweet and pouty as that. A soft whimper trembled off his lips when you wrapped your lips around him again, sucking him off as the sloppy sounds of muffled groans and slurping filled his senses. 

You must be looking so pretty right now, he knew you were.

Curiosity got the better of him and with a brief flick of his gaze down at the flutter of his lids, the wire in his brain snapped and left the dull ache between his legs burning through his system. There was cream all over your chin, the milky substance of the melted drops meeting the trail of drool at the side of your jaw. Your lips were puckered out, coated by the white that reminded him of something much less sweet as they wrapped around his girth. His toes curled at the sight of his cock disappearing deeper into your mouth before you pulled back to gasp your air, jerking him off with a few frantic flicks of your wrist before taking him in again,

But when you looked up at him, your eyes glassy and pupils blown out in lust, he came crashing down.

“Fuck-” his hissed, his muscles clenching as he pulled himself back from snapping his hips forward. You moaned around him when you tasted his cum, the warmth pouring down your throat as you tried to gulp down while he pulsed against your tongue. Your fingers were digging into his thighs, each flex and twitch of his muscles obvious under your touch. You gave a light tap at the side in approval as he grunted, a choked moan ripped from the back of his throat as he thrown his head back.

He was still heaving when you released your lips from his length with a pop, feeling a bit light headed at the sight of the drops of his load that you couldn’t swallow down now rolling down your jaw and you collected it on your fingertips before licking them clean. You were grinning from ear to ear as you stood up, still calming your breaths down but very much so enjoying yourself as you swiped your tongue over your bottom lip with your boyfriend looking on in awe.

You nearly lost your footing when he held your face in both hands and pulled you in for a forceful kiss, his lips smacking against yours messily as he prodded his tongue through at the gap of you gasping in shock. He could taste himself in your mouth, the sugar and sweet scent of milk lingering between your teeth as he greedily savoured it with each opened mouth kiss that you gladly returned.

You did not bother to hide the fact that you were very much so hot and bothered as you pulled back, your hands wandering all over his strong arms as you eyed his naked body up and down. You gave him one more peck on the lips, chuckling when he lingered on you.

“Go wash the grease off,” you purred and you could see his throat bobbed at the tone you used, his hands that were now on your shoulders tightening, “we’re continuing this in bed.”

Letting out a full body laugh when he dashed away, you shook your head as you calmed your laughter down, your gaze still fixed at the direction that he disappeared at. 

To think that you thought your day was ruined just before that, you smiled to yourself as you made way to the bedroom, pulling your shirt off over your head and throwing it into the laundry basket before flopping onto your shared bed while the distant sounds of shower running tickled your eardrums.

If this was the type of celebration you could get then maybe you wouldn’t even need a birthday cake from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
